1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on pad clips of a disc brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the disc brake of the type having a fixed support arranged to carry friction pads to be pushed against a disc, the support which is formed into a flat plate shape and is disposed on one side of the disc in parallel with the disc is provided with a recess; the recess opens toward the outside of the diameter of the disc and is arranged to have each friction pad disposed therein; and, at the two sides of each friction pad, there are provided protrusions which are arranged to engage guide grooves provided in the support. These two sides of the friction pad and the engaging parts of the support are generally formed to serve as friction pad guiding faces for guiding the friction pads in the axial direction of the disc. Further, to prevent the friction pads from rattling when the brake is not applied, there are also provided anti-rattle springs in general.
In the accompanying drawings, FIGS. 1(A), (B) and (C) show, by way of example, the above stated conventional arrangement for carrying a friction pad. Confronting guide grooves 2 are formed in both sides of a recess 1a provided in a support 1. Meanwhile, each friction pad 3 is provided with a pair of protrusions 4 which are formed at both sides of the friction pad 3 and are arranged to engage the above stated guide grooves 2. Between the confronting faces of the friction pad 3 and the support 1, there are interposed pad clips 5, 6 and 7. The pad clips 5, 6 and 7 are arranged to form guiding faces for the friction pad 3 and to prevent the friction pad from rattling. A guiding face is formed with the pad clip 5 attached to the guide grooves 2 of the support 1. The friction pad 3 is pressed in the right direction as viewed on FIG. 1(A). by the spring force of the pad clip 6 while it also serves to form a guiding face. Another pad clip 7 which engages the bottom part of the friction pad 3 exerts a spring force to push it toward the outside of the diameter of a disc which is not shown. By this arrangement, the friction pad 3 is stably placed within the recess 1a of the support 1 without rattling there.
Meanwhile, it is of course preferable that the structural arrangement of such a device comprises a less number of parts and components and has good workability for assembly work thereon. The present invention has resulted from studies for friction pad suppporting arrangement and is directed to an improvement in this respect.